Power of the mind
by The Sage of Ninshu
Summary: Percy receives a tome from a mysterious individual, giving him the power to protect, organise his mind and possibly even more than that. His potential is endless and what he does with it will truly decide the fate of Olympus.


**The power of the mind**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus, or any of the characters or Harry Potter(from which I borrowed some ideas)**

 **Chapter 1: I get a mind splitting book**

* * *

I was so frustrated with Yancy academy, I was so frustrated with myself, with everything. My ADHD, my dyslexia. All of it.

In case you're wondering my name is Percy Jackson, and I have a huge problem. What problem is that you might ask, or stop whining and grow up. Well this isn't the problem that I can just get past, no, I am dyslexic and I have ADHD, and yeah normally having one or the other isn't a huge issue.

But together? Forget about it! I can't learn anything, I mean yeah I could get someone to help me, or I could listen in class, but you see, I have ADHD, and learning to focus on any one thing is impossible.

My mom sent me here, because this school is supposed to specialise in cases like mine. Except, well, this school caters to rich people, and I just don't fit into that crowd. My only friend in this school is Grover Underwood. Mostly because he didn't walk around with the pompous sense of entitlement that almost every one of the kids in Yancy Academy had.

I had been trying my hardest to learn, to sit and study, but despite my best efforts I am always distracted by even the slightest of thoughts and it derails my focus entirely.

I rolled my neck, before I cracked open the book that had just popped up on my desk one day after classes. It came with a note.

I hope this helps you Perseus.

That's all it said, nothing else at all, it was kind of unsettling, but in future I would come to thank whomever sent it like, a Gajillion times.

The book was called: COMPARTMENTALIZING THE MIND and it was complete murder just to read the title of the book, let alone the rest of the book, but I had a plan for that. You see I was determined to think that whoever sent me this book had to have done it to help me. So I asked Mr. Brunner — my sixth grade Latin teacher — if I could use his phone to call my mom. But he said it was highly irregular or whatever, but, he also asked me if there was anything I would like my mom to know, and he'd pass the message along during a parent teacher progress report. So I asked him if he could tell my mom that I'm trying my best and I was wondering if she could send me a voice recorder.

Mr. Brunner past the message across and I finally got my voice recorder. It was one of those with those old cassette tapes, but I couldn't be more grateful. My mom always tried her best for me, and no matter how old the thing was, it would do the job.

I opened to the first page of the book, it took me a while to figure out the name of the chapter, and even longer still to figure out the first line, but I clicked the record button and the tape started rolling. "Chapter 1: What does it mean to compartmentalize your mind?" I said, loudly and clearly. "The mind, many will tell you, is an ever-changing, evolving and adaptive system."

When I tried to decipher the next line, my mind wondered to all homework that I had left, and all the trouble I was going to get into for not finishing it, and I knew I wouldn't be able to focus on the book. It was extremely interesting, and I really wanted to find out how this would help me, but I had other issues to deal with, and my mind wouldn't let me forget about them.

So I got started on math, oh how I hated the subject, but there really wasn't anything else for it. So I just filled in a bunch of crap, I always did it, sometimes I would get lucky and a few of my answers would be right. I just couldn't be bothered with deciphering the shifting and reversed numbers.

I have tried my utmost best in the past with deciphering the math problems, but even if I figure out the number, I have no real way of knowing the real order.

I spent so many days trying to figure out the first page of the book, and I was proud that I managed to memorize the contents of the page. But playing it while I slept could be why. Who knows?

The water always soothed me, and I couldn't quite fathom it. I guess at the time I chalked it up to mind over matter. And water had always been something that I was comfortable with. Montauk probably had something to do with it.

Sitting at the bottom of the pool I mentally recited the first page of the book. "Chapter 1: What does it mean to compartmentalize your mind? The mind — many will tell you — is a constantly changing, evolving and adaptive system. The mind cannot be compartmentalized like some computer filing system. Do not listen to these people. The mind and the brain are two individual concepts that are linked. Regardless of this, the brain is already a system that delegates functions to its different sectors. The frontal lobe — for example — is responsible for memory, language and a multitude of other tasks, but in essence it controls our personality and communication skills.

I collected my thoughts trying to remember the rest, "The brain should be thought of as the hardware, while mind is the sotware and operating system. While I say they are two separate concepts, they are linked and mirrored. Your brain is affected by the mind, and the mind is affected by the brain.

"The first step in compartmentalizing your mind is too review your memories, you do not need to even sort them. All that is required, is that you review each memory thoroughly.

"To start, close your eyes, and picture a great filing cabinet or some type of object for containment. Pull open the draw and take out any of the folders inside, review the memory and place it in a new cabinet. This cabinet can have any type of shape or color, but it should be different from the original cabinet. This starts the process of compartmentalizing the mind, and prepares the mind for further changes."

I finished reciting the first page — finally — and I decided that since it was going so well down here, I should try it out; while some semblance of my hyperactive mind remained as placid as it was.

I went through five memories, before my mind began to wonder to other things, but, I definitely got pretty far. I was more than surprised that my ADHD ailed mind managed to get through, how many hours?

I glanced at the clock in my room, it was four in the afternoon. So I was in that pool for what? Two hours? How can that even be possible?

I shook off the thoughts that plagued my mind, because my mind was seriously playing tricks on me, and I didn't like it one bit!

My find felt a little clearer, maybe that meditation trick was helping me? I still had like a thousand odd thoughts streaming from my mind like I couldn't believe, but it was more controlled — a lot less like a maelstrom, and a lot more like wild water ramparts — I guess.

Anyway it was time to get dinner, I wish that I could get some blue foods, but they barely ever served anything blue. Well, there really isn't anything blue besides maybe blueberries.

I sat down with a tray of fries, and buffalo wings, with a bowl of jell-o, and a glass of milk to wash it down.

"Hey Percy, " greeted Grover, he had a tray of mostly veggies and I almost turned green. I loved greens as much as the next teen — if you didn't know, that wasn't a lot — but Grover took it up a level, he was seriously vegetarian. I felt sorry for the guy, no meat, no bacon, or burgers or Hotdogs — none of that.

"Hey Grover, I haven't seen you today, you good?" I asked him.

"I'm cool, I — er — ran into Nancy Bobofit earlier, but it's cool, and I have these great veggies to eat." said Grover, brightening up at the end.

I crunched my hand into a fist, and stared at my food, I think Grover must of noticed it earlier. I really couldn't control myself around Nancy Bobofit — or even when she is mentioned. She was a red haired girl with freckles, and as mean as any — no, the meanest — bully that I've ever met. Believe me, I've met a lot of them, and I've beaten up a lot of them. And mostly, they've all had reasons — stupid ones — for bullying someone. But not Nancy Bobofit though, she just did it because she could, and she was a kleptomaniac to boot.

"Really Percy, it's okay," said Grover trying to cool me down, but I didn't feel ready to listen.

I got up, searching the cafeteria for Nancy Bobofit. What I was about to do was probably really stupid. I snorted, it was stupid. But I hated bullies like nothing else. And yeah, it wasn't like Grover and I were even great friends, I mostly felt sorry for him — and he wasn't as snobbish as the rest of Yancy.

I finally spotted her particular brand of red hair, and without thinking I marched right up to her. My anger was simmering just below boiling, with no reservation I grabbed someone's tray off their table, they had some mash potatoes, and jell-o left, I could work with that.

"That's mine!" exclaimed some kid that I didn't really care to recognize.

I was within a few short feet of her when her friends started pointing at me, and whispering to her. She whirled around, and pinned me with a baleful glare. "Jackson, what do you want?"

"Oh nothing much," I growled, our faces were inches apart, I could smell the garlic on her breath. "your hair looks a little plain, let me help you with that."

I grabbed a fistful of mashed Potatoes and slapped it into the top of her head, and rubbed the mush into her hair. Not done, I dipped my hand into the bowl of pineapple Jell-o, it wobbled around in my hand, but I kept it stable and mushed it into her hair, seriously rubbing it all in there with the mash Potatoes.

With that I turned around, and left — in hindsight, I agree that was stupid — I was totally taken aback by the push to my back, I ended up stumbling forward and tripping over my feet. I brought my hands up to stop myself from falling, but my ribs were kicked in, and it was accompanied by a war cry — Mr Brunner's class must be getting to me — I still managed to roll through. I cant say if it was the impact of the kick or my reflexes — lets assume it was my reflexes — but I was glad for it either way. It could of been way worse.

"You're mine Jackson! I'm going to pound you!" exclaimed Nancy, she was already within striking distance of me, and I was still on the floor.

"That's enough young lady!" exclaimed a familiar voice, that got closer throughout his exclamation, if I recognised the voice, then I'm guessing it was Mr. Brunner in his wheelchair. I'm not sure what he could of done in that state, but I wasn't going to find out. Nancy hesitated and I took that as my chance to get up, and give myself some space. I could at least defend myself from this position.

Nancy clicked her tongue when got closer, "You better watch your back, next time wheels won't be around to save your ass." with that she turned around, her friends following her example after muttering threats of their own.

"Mr. Jackson, please follow me to my office." said Mr Brunner.

That made me angry. Okay I get it, I screwed up. But it wasn't like I was alone in that fight, plus I was only giving her some of her own medicine. I followed anyway, Mr Brunner was like the coolest teacher I've ever had, so I'd give him some slack.

"Yes, sir." I muttered.

Mr Brunner's office wasn't so different from his class. It was filled with Greek Mythology, — although I never quite understood the reason for a Latin teacher, teaching us about the Greeks — from books and art to replica Greek armour. The smell of coffee was also quite strong, along with clear evidence of Dean Martin vinyls.

Mr Brunner was really odd — but cool in his own weird way.

"Mr Jackson — Percy — can you explain to me why you felt the need to attack Miss Bobofit?" asked Mr Brunner, and I could hear the disappointment colouring his voice. And I felt bad.

"Well — sir — it's just that she was bullying Grover, and not even for the first time." I said, trying to defend myself.

"I was not aware that you were so well acquainted with Mr. Underwood" said Mr. Brunner, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"W — well I'm not, — not exactly — but I don't like bullies. Grover may not be my friend, but his as close as it gets." I said nervously.

Mr. Brunner stroked his scraggly beard, seemingly chewing over his thoughts before answering, "Percy, I know the temptation to take action is too strong to resist, but it is imperative that you learn patience. You need to learn when is the correct time to act and when it is inappropriate. This is something that can hurt you in the long run. Trust me on this." and I did, something about the way he said it; shouted: I know what I'm talking about brat. "Still, you did stand up for a fellow student. I think that deserves a reward."

"A reward sir?" I asked.

"Indeed, since you seem to be so passionate about anti-bullying — especially in regards to Mr. Underwood. I think that you should be allowed to protect him on a permanent basis. So, starting tomorrow, he will be moved into your dorm room. How does that sound?"

I wasn't exactly keen on the idea. I liked my space. But, all things considered I got off lightly. I was expecting some sort of punishment, like detention or something. I could live with this — my mind goes absolutely crazy in detention.

"I don't mind." I said somewhat lamely.

"Good, I'll make the arrangements." said Mr. Brunner, and I turned to leave as soon as he whirled around on his chair. When the door clicked open, Mr. Brunner said, "Not so fast Mr. Jackson. Did you really think that you would get off so lightly? I think not. Detention, my class. Seven o'clock, Saturday morning for the entirety of this month."

I mentally cursed, but I exhaled my anger before I made the situation worse than it was. "I'll see you then, sir," I bit out.

That night I dreamed of farm animals. Horses and goats in particular; except the Horses had Mr. Brunner's face in place of their heads and the goats had the face of Grover in place of their heads. And they said, Don't listen! Cover your ears, don't look! Cover your eyes.

I really didn't understand what was going on. I must of had some really messed up dinner. Then the dream shifted.

I was at Montauk, I was much younger, because I was standing but I was way closer to the ground. I became mesmerized by the waves. As I always did. Then I noticed something that I hadn't thought of in a very long time. There were faces in the waves and they were smiling brightly and waving at me.

I didn't even stop to think how they were doing that — in a wave of all things — because they seemed to belong in the waves the same way birds belong in the sky.

I woke up with a start. I looked around bleary-eyed, trying to find the reason I woke up. Those woman in the waves were pretty.

Thump, thump!

The door then; I decided. I made my way over to the door, swinging it open. Grover stood behind the door to my confusion. Had Bobofit been bullying him again? That had to be it.

"What's wrong?" I asked, between yawns, "Bobofit back at it?"

"No, nothing like that. Did you forget? I'm moving into your dorm today. Mr. Brunner said he told you." said Grover nervously.

"Oh yeah." I said, but what I really wanted to say was: I was expecting you much later. "What time is it?"

"It's six in the morning." said Grover.

My eyes widened. "What time do you even wake up? Do you understand that this is an unholy time to wake up?"

"Well actually —"

"—And how are you bags packed already?"

"Speaking of my bags, could you help me with them?" said Grover gesturing to his crutches.

"Sure," I said, I picked up two travel bags that felt like they were loaded with rocks or something. I wanted to ask how he even got bags here himself. But there was no time. "Today's Saturday, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have detention with Brunner." I rolled my eyes.

"Percy, I'm so sorry if I hadn't told you —" Grover began to whine.

"No, I would of found out anyway." I said, "And I would of done the same thing. I hate bullies, and I actually like you. So there is definitely no way that I'd stand by and let you get bullied."

"Thanks Percy." said Grover gratefully.

"Anytime man." I said, and I meant it.

I had a shower, it was always really energizing — just like the swimming pool. I started the mind organizing exercise. The first memory I picked was one of my dreams from last night.

The Horse that had Mr. Brunner's face, and the Goat with Grover's face. I played it back so many times, but there was really no making sense of it. So I archived it and moved on. The next memory was actually of my second dream from last night. The ocean dream at Montauk.

Even in the memory of the dream, the ocean seemed so powerful, so alluring, and so familiar. As I got lost in the ripples, and the white of the surf, I noticed the faces. At first they were blurry. Then they started to become more clear. I could make out their features now. They were really pretty, like as pretty as my mom. They also had sea green eyes, that were super mesmerising.

Some of them were giggling and whispering to the other faces while pointing dainty fingers at him. Others did the same, but they smiled warmly at me and waved. Even though it was a memory, I felt so loved. I felt like I was a part of a huge family and they were all my aunts and older cousins.

The dream finally ended and I thought I saw the shadow of someone with a three-tipped spear. Must of been my imagination. I filed the memory away and ended my shower.

When I stepped out the shower I noticed something odd. The door was slightly ajar — which is understandable if you consider that these are open common showers. Then I noticed that my clothes, and every single towel was gone.

Then I noticed a paper taped to the back of the door. It said: Next time you lay a finger on me, I'll make sure the entire school sees you naked.

I scowled. I'm so going to get her for this. I shook my head, spraying water everywhere — including on my evidence. A few of the words were starting to smudge from the water my hair sprayed, and the rest became barely discernible because damned hands were wet!

It was a good thing though. If I hadn't messed up the evidence I wouldn't have anything to cover up my private areas. I took a breath, and peaked through the gap in the slightly ajar door. Nothing so far, I opened it further, and peaked my head out, and then I noticed it.

Almost the whole school was gathered in or around the hallway that lead from my dorm room, to the showers. Just as I was about to retract my head, I heard someone shout — they sounded distinctly like Nancy Bobofit.

"Look everyone!" they exclaimed, "Jackson is naked!"

And I knew then that she had tricked me and there was no way that I could go back inside and wait for them to pass me by. So I bolted down the other hallway — luckily nobody was there — and I can't say that I had ever ran as fast as I did there — I was even more surprised that of didn't slip from all the moisture on my feet. I could still hear their shouts.

"Eww Jackson! Were you raised on a farm?" it sounded a lot like Elsie Sage, a friend — well more like a minion — of Nancy Bobofit.

Then to shouts of, "You belong in a zoo!"

I would be lying if I said that their insults didn't hurt me. Because they did. If I could see my face, it would probably be red with embarrassment. I was so focused on their cries, laughs and jeers that I didn't notice that someone was in front of me. I hit them full force, and I felt like I had hit a wall.

I stared up after clearing my daze, and I noticed a woman. She must of been forty or fifty. She wore a black leather jacket that gave her a real rough look. Her nose seemed to crinkle before she said, "Now, honey is that away to be going around school?"

I gulped, "No, but my clothes were stolen by this girl, Nancy Bobofit. She's a big time bully and she was trying go get back at me."

She tutted her tongue, "And you won't even admit that you're wrong? How disappointing."

I was shocked, and angry, and maybe a little confused. First of all where does this day get off. She isn't a teacher here! Who is she to judge anyone here?

"You refuse to even apologise? Then there is no other choice. You will have detention with me."

"What do you mean detention with you? You're not even a teacher here!" I exclaimed.

"As it happens I am — though it will only be official on Monday. I am your new math teacher. You may call me Mrs. Dodds." said the now named Mrs. Dodds, "now come on honey, follow me."

"But I don't have any clothes!" I exclaimed, suitably outraged.

"That doesn't seem to be a problem with you. Just five minutes ago you were running around the school naked and for all to see. At least in detention, only I have to look at you." she said the last part with thinly veiled venom.

"But I already have detention with Mr. Brunner." I tried.

She seemed to consider it, before shaking her head. "So, you have already set a precedent for rule breaking? All the more reason why I should keep you for detention. I'm sure this Mr. Brunner will understand. I don't think he wants to be stuck with you any more than I do. Who goes to a detention naked afterall?"

I sighed in resignation; today really wasn't my day.

* * *

 **This is my first Percy Jackson fanfiction, I'd like you guys to tell me how it was. If you like it or not. Any suggestions are welcome. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
